The Outlaws
by browntipsoverhere
Summary: I used the basic idea of Outlaw Star and made my own story out of it with my own characters
1. Chapter 1

"DUCK!"  
  
WHOOSH! Clang! Boomer ducked out of the way just in time to avoid the bounty hunters sword.  
  
Swish! Daneil ducked and rolled out of the way, he quickly drew his sword and stabbed the bounty hunter through the heart.  
  
"That was a close one," Daniel sighed as he wiped the sweat of his face.  
  
"No kidding!" Boomer answered with an equally tired look on his face.  
  
"How do ya think they found us here?" Daniel asked, almost worried.  
  
"Ya think I know?" Boomer replied in sarcastic voice.  
  
"Well, anyway we gotta get back to the apartment. I'll see ya there."  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya," Boomer answered in a distracted voice.  
  
At the apartment they regrouped with the rest of their gang of outlaws. First there was James and than came the beautiful Melfina, and of course John. With Boomer and Daniel they made a great team.  
  
"I'm sure of one thing, that thing that attacked us was definetley a bounty hunter," Boomer said starting a conversation.  
  
"I gotta go get us some more guns. We don't wanna get caught without any. I'll be back in a couple hours," Daniel said and he walked out of the room.  
  
"Alright," Boomer replied. "I gotta check out that guy that attacked us anyway. I'm gonna try and find out how the hell he found us." Boomer said in a slightly angered voice. "Lets meet at the place we were attacked." As Daniel was walking away he called out, "And don't forget to get me a shot gun."  
  
"Don't worry I will," Daniel called back.  
  
"I'll see ya," Boomer yelled as he started up he got back on his hoover bike.  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya," Daniel yelled into a cloud of dust.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Daniel was driving to the weapons shop he heard gunshots in the ally that had just passed. He went back and saw someone fighting on his own against 5 bounty hunters and all he had was a rifle with one shell and word. Suddenly one of the bouty hunters drew a sword and cut the other guy's sword in half. The two other drew swords and began fighting him. That was when Daniel charged in with his sword drawn. He took out two by surprising them and ruing the time that Daniel was distracting them the other outlaw picked up on of the bounty hunters swords and took out two more. The fifth bounty hunter started running but Daniel picked up one of the guns and shot him through the back.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping," a worn-out man said.  
  
"No problem. And who would you be?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Tidus."  
  
"And I'm Daniel. Tidus huh? That names sounds kinda familiar."  
  
"Familiar? That's all? You're the first person I've met that doesn't know who I am or remember my name."  
  
"Oh Tidus. Now I remember, you're that psycho who single handedly robbed the highest security bank on Blade III," Daniel cried.  
  
"Yep, that was me."  
  
"You got a ride?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yea actually I do. Why did ya wanna know?"  
  
"I was headed to the weapon shop when I saw you. You wanna come? If we go together we can defend ourselves better."  
  
"Sure, I'll come," Tidus, replied and he got on his bike.  
  
"So do you have a place to stay?" Daniel asked Tidus as they rode.  
  
"Well, kinda I might have a place, I'm not quite sure yet."  
  
"I gotta place you could stay downtown if ya want," Daniel offered.  
  
"That'd be cool. Thanks," Tidus replied as they arrived at the weapons shop.  
  
On the way back from the shop Daniel and Tidus were ambushed by at least seven bounty hunters. They shot Daniel in his left arm and hit Tidus' hover bike. Tidus jumped off right before it blew up. He swiftly took out his new gun and shot down two bounty hunters.  
  
"Good thing I bought an automatic," Tidus remarked while shooting the second bounty hunter.  
At that moment Daneil took out his sword with his right arm and cut one of the bounty hunters head off, with ease he spun around and stabbed another through the heart. The remaining three had all taking out their swords. One attacked Daniel and the other two attacked Tidus. Tidus ducked underneath one of the swords and sliced the stomach of the bounty hunter who had swung the sword in half. He speedily turned around to stab another in the stomach. Daniel ducked, dodged, sung and stabbed and the end result was a bounty hunter that had been cut into two pieces.  
  
"That was too close," Tidus remarked when the fight had come to an end. "We should get you somewhere. Look at your arm."  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing my android can't handle," Daniel replied. "I wonder how they knew we were coming. That attack was definitely planned."  
  
"They probably put mini microphones of tacking devices on those other bounty hunters or a tracking device on you. Wait," Tidus replied motioning for Daniel to be quite, "there could be a tracking device on any one of these guys," he whispered.  
  
"Than we should get outa here. We should head back to my place so we can get you a room fixed up and this bullet out of my arm."  
  
"Good idea, let's go," Tidus replied as they hopped onto their bikes. A moment later all that was left of them was a cloud of smoke.  
  
Do you think it's a good story? Please review and tell me if I should keep going. 


	2. Chapter 2

As they arrived at the apartment they saw James, John, and Melfina fighting off at least 30 bounty hunters. As Tidus and Daniel got off their hover bikes boomer arrived. "What's goin on? And who's this?" he asked. "I don't know what's going on and this is Tidus. Forget the acquaintances we got to help," said Daniel turning around and running off pulling out his sword with his good arm. "Hey, wait up." Yelled Tidus running after him and pulling out his sword too. "Tidus.?" asked Boomer. "Never mind" whispered Boomer to himself chasing after them and pulling out his sword. Daniel jumped and stabbed one with his sword spun around and killed two more. Tidus jumped in stabbing one and killed another that was sneaking up behind him by drawing his dagger and stabbing him. Boomer ran in cutting off one of their heads and shooting four more. As two jumped up from the front and back Melfina jumped in and cut one in half while Boomer stabbed the other one. Melfina jumped in next to Boomer and kissed him on the cheek. "What took you so long?" she asked. "Oh, ya know." Replied Boomer. "No I don't." said Melfina. "Fill me in." "Well first I was going to check on the guy and I took a back road so I could speed a little, then a cop saw me and then we went into this whole high speed pursuit and his bike crashed and blew up. So I left. Once I finally got to the place with the guy he was gone. So then I came back here." Said Boomer killing 3 more bounty hunters. "Duck!" yelled James jumping in and blocking a bullet with his sword and taking out another bounty hunter with his gun. "Is that Tidus over there?" he asked. "That's what Daniel said." Replied Boomer. "I remember hearing his name but I don't remember who he is." "He's the guy that held up that really high security bank." Replied James. "But the thing I don't understand is why he's here." "I just know that he came here with Daniel." Said Boomer.  
  
"Tidus look out." Yelled Daniel as a bounty hunter struck at Tidus but missed and went running into Daniel's sword. As the blade went through him Tidus jumped up behind him and cut off his head. "Is this place always this fun to hang out at cause if it is I should come here more often." said Tidus. I wish it were." Replied Daniel. And he ducked and tripped onto the ground. He got onto his elbow as a bounty hunter ran in. Daniel pushed on his elbow and spun in the air blocking the bounty hunters sword and on another spin cut off his legs. As he was falling Tidus put his sword on the bounty hunters neck as he fell on it and the blade went through his neck and he pulled up his sword and slashed another one across the chest and slit his throat. "Look out!" yelled John as he pushed Tidus on the ground from behind and shot a bounty hunter with his gun. "This is John." Said Daniel helping Tidus up. When Tidus got up two bounty hunters ran in from Tidus' front and Daniel's front and they both put their sword's over each other's shoulder's and the two bounty hunters got stabbed through their hearts. "John is someone else on my team of outlaws." "YOUR team of outlaws?" asked John running in and killing two more. "You know what I mean." Said Daniel killing one more. The remaining five bounty hunters surrounded Daniel, Tidus, and John. They all got into a back- to-back triangle formation as the bounty hunters ran in Daniel, Tidus, and John all swung their swords and killed the remaining five bounty hunters. "Let's go inside. I'm getting annoyed of only being able to use one arm." Said Daniel as he turned around and started walking towards their apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you think they found us?" asked John. "Your guess is as good as mine." Replied Boomer. "Daniel, how's that arm coming?" asked Tidus. "His arm is coming fine." Replied Melfina. "Ahhhh." Moaned Daniel as the bullet came out of his arm. "I haven't seen one of these in a while." Said Melfina holding the bullet up to the light. " "What is it?" asked James. "It's a poison dart. They aren't made on this planet. They are made on the "Planet Of Death" and the only doctor that knows how to treat someone that got shot with one of these is on that planet." Replied Melfina. "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Boomer. "Let's go." "We can't just go there." Said Daniel. "Ah. But that's where your wrong," interrupted Tidus. "I've got contacts. They could smuggle us in on cargo ships. But they'd have to be separate ships." "Alright then." Said Melfina, "Let's get into teams. Daniel, you have to go with me. I'm going to need to keep a constant flow of medicine in you body until we can get to that doctor." "I'll go alone." Said Tidus. "I have some things to do." "Alright." Replied Melfina. "I'll go with you." Said Boomer. "You might get into some trouble." "Alright." Said Tidus. "Then I guess it's me and John." Said James. "Let's go!" said Daniel getting up and falling back into his chair. 


	4. Chapter 4

Beep Beep Beep. Boomer's locator rang. he flipped open the locator. Melfina's face showed up on the screen. "Guy's, we got a problem." She said. "Is it Daniel?" Boomer asked. "In a way." She replied. "The doctor got the poison out O.K. but something happened to him. He has a special kind of DNA makeup and he has stripes all over him and his hand is glowing with something that looks like some kind of magic shimmer effect around his hand and he keeps on saying, "Where is my Power Sword?" and the doctor ran and wait." BAM! "WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Boomer into the locator. "Daniel just punched an entire wall out and now he's running. I think I know where he is going. Go to the weapons shop on 12th and 19th. Hurry!" yelled Melina running and closing her locator. "What is it?" asked Boomer running into Melfina along the way. "Don't you remember?" asked Melfina. "Remember what?" asked Boomer. "It was a weapon shop owner that took Daniel's Power Sword when Daniel wasn't such a skilled swordsman yet and that guy that took Daniel's sword said "When you're a better swordsman come and get your sword from the planet of death. Don't you remember? And now I think he is going after that shop owner." Replied Melfina just as an explosion rang through the sector. "What do you want?" asked the shopkeeper trembling. "My Power Sword." Replied Daniel. "You?" asked the shopkeeper. "Yea, ME!" Yelled Daniel pushing off one foot and shooting forward just as the shopkeeper pulled Daniel's Power Sword from underneath the counter. Suddenly Daniel's hand started to glow and the sword flew into his hand just as he passed by and killed the shopkeeper by cutting off his head. Boomer and Melfina arrived just in time to see the shopkeepers dead body fall onto the ground. "Oh yea." Said Melfina. "When he changed a sword appeared on his back a gun came out of his leg and an empty sword holster came out of his left leg." Daniel put his power sword in the empty holster and then the two swords and the gun went back into his body. Suddenly he changed back to normal. "What happened?" Asked boomer. "Fate, that's what happened. Fate." Said Daniel. "It feels so good to have my sword back again. Now lets get Tidus, James, and John. I have a feeling that something is going to happen on the Blade Planet. 


	5. Chapter 5

Right before they docked Daniel changed back to how he was on the planet of death after the poison was removed. " You guy's hide in the hidden cargo bays." He said. "Wait." Said boomer. "You still haven't told us why you brought us here. After all it is the Bounty Hunter planet." "Alright" said Daniel. "In this form the Bounty Hunters took me as a fellow hunter so on the blade planet we can line our wallets and get parts for our ship like guns and damaged pieces, like our sub-ether drive. It was damaged after our last attack. Remember?" "Yea." Said James. "It's been really annoying having to fly around space like that." NOW DOCKING SHIP, NOW DOCKING SHIP. "Alright guy's go to the hidden cargo holds. Those guys are going to need to come on the ship. Go, hurry."  
  
As Daniel walked into the bar everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at him. Suddenly one of them drew his gun and shot at Daniel 19 times. Daniel pulled out his sword and blocked every single bullet. Suddenly the guy who shot at Daniel coughed and fell over dead. Suddenly one man came out of the crowd and said to Daniel, "I thought you lost your sword." "I did." Replied Daniel, "But I got it back." "Good." Said the old man. "We need to recharge your powers. Come on." "I can't." "Why not?" "I have to watch my ship. Make sure they don't screw it up." "You sure?" "Positive." "Well than, come and find me later." "I will. Bye." Than he addressed the crowd, "GET BACK TO YOUR DRINKS. DON'T LET ME STOP YOU!"  
******* "So what happened to Daniel?" asked Tidus. "Well," replied Boomer, "There are these rare wizards that look across galaxies to find people that they think are "worthy". Then when they find one of those people they take a special weapon out of this big thing and give it to them. It's like a black hole where ever they want it. I was there when he found Daniel. He snapped and a black hole appeared and then, he started saying these weird words. Then the sword started glowing. Then he stabbed Daniel with it. When he took the sword out Daniel was fine but he was glowing too. Then Daniel took the sword and put it in an empty sword holster that he had since before I knew him and that's a long time. The weird thing was the sword and the holster seemed to match. Perfectly. Then the old man disappeared and Daniel fell on the ground screaming and grabbing the place he had been stabbed with his hand. Then all of his muscles bulged and that was when the stripes appeared. He never took off his sword until the guy he killed to get his sword back stole it. Then his stripes disappeared. But the poison seemed to have a strange effect on him. It gave him a sort of radar. It told him his sword was near so he changed and then he got his sword back we came here and that's where we are now." Suddenly they heard a knock and the secret door flew open!  
  
Standing above them was Daniel. "Phew." Sighed boomer. "You scared us." "Sorry." Said Daniel. "But c'mon boomer I need you to come with me." "WHAT?! HERE?! Are you insane? If you forgot this is the bounty hunter planet and I'm sorta an outlaw." "I can give you a disguise." Boomer hesitated and then got out of the secret compartment.  
  
"Yea. In this alley." Said Daniel to the bounty hunter. "I found one of those really high priced bounty hunters and I wanted to share the bounty with a good honest bounty hunter like you." "In here?" asked the bounty hunter turning into the alley. "Yea." Said Daniel. "In here." Suddenly Boomer jumped out and killed the bounty hunter. "You sure this is going to work?" he asked Daniel. "Yea." He replied. Daniel took out the sword that was on his back and hit the bounty hunter over the head. After that he took his sword and peeled off the skin from the bounty hunter's face and threw it at boomer so hard that he flew into the wall. The skin was attached to his face. "Augh!" he moaned. "It smell's like shit in here. Wait a minute. Is this permanent?" he asked. "Don't worry." Daniel said. "I'll show you how to take it off later when we are on the ship." "Ok." Replied Boomer. "That's good to know."  
  
"So where are we going?" Asked Boomer.  
"There once was an outlaw that got onto this planet undetected."  
Replied Daniel. "He had a spear with strange powers. A bounty hunter  
spotted him but he got to the highest mountain on the planet. Before  
he died he cast a spell over his spear that only a true outlaw could  
pull it from that spot and that outlaw would be entrusted with his  
powers." "So what's that got to do with me?" Asked Boomer. "You think I'm the oulaw? "We'll find out when we get there." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know who you are but I can't let you in here without authorization" said the guard. "You're a rookie right? Next time remember my face." Replied Daniel. As he walked by. "I'm with him," said Boomer walking by. As they reached the top of the mountain Daniel said to boomer, "This is when we find out if you are the one. If you are all your questions will be answered." Boomer walked up to the spear and grabbed it. Suddenly it started to glow. Wind started coming seemingly from the spear as if there was a giant fan in it. Boomers mask flew off. As the wind got stronger boomer started to float into the air and the spear went with him. Suddenly the spear flew and attached ropes to boomers arm and it stuck to boomers arm with the butt of the spear facing down. As it tightened a spike cam out of the bottom. Right after all this a group of guards with guns ran up the hill. One of them yelled, "He's an outlaw get him." Daniel took out his sword and held it across his chest instantly forming a barrier around his body. One of the guards shot at boomer. He moved to the side and dodged it. The crystal on top of the spear started to glow. Boomer disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the guards. As they turned they individually fell in half. As the crystal on top of boomers spear dimmed the spear disappeared. Daniel let down his barrier took one of the guard's faces and turned it into a mask for boomer. This time he didn't even flinch. "Nice." Said Boomer. "Isn't it?" replied Daniel. "But now we have to get back to the ship. And run away from here or we're gonna be in trouble." "Alright!" yelled boomer "Let's GO! But wait. You had said something about lining our wallets." "Oh, Yea. Come on follow me." "Where are we going?" "The bank, come on."  
  
At the bank boomer cut open the vault and Daniel used his sword to put a barrier around them and the money causing it to float into the air. The security robots started shooting at them but the bullets shot back at them off of Daniel's barrier. Daniel used his barrier to lift them off the ground. Boomer used his spear to shoot a shock wave out of the blade in his spear. It blasted through the roof and crushed a group of ten robot guards. Daniel used his barrier to lift them out of the building and to their ship. Daniel used his communicator to talk to James, John, and Melfina.  
  
Daniel and Boomer came in with all the money just as James, John, and Melfina started the ship. They all jumped into their seats and started to leave when a squad of bounty hunter ships and guards attacked them. They shot out of the docking bay and shot out a group of missiles. John took control off the grapler arms and started hitting all the ships. Daniel yelled, "Bring in the grapler arms, we're going into sub ether!" John pulled in the grapler arms and they all shot into sub ether leaving all the bounty hunters and police behind. They arrived in earths orbit. "What are we doing here?" asked Jim. "I need caster ammo." "Alright let's go." I have absolutely no plot and I need help. Please give me help and I don't want to bite the whole Galactic Layline thing off of the real thing so please help me with a plot. I need serious help with this so give me some help. Oh and please review and tell me if my story is any good. I want to publish it. 


End file.
